Ruri Miyamoto
is a supporting character in the Nisekoi (series). She is Kosaki Onodera's best friend, and is one of the few people who knew about Kosaki's feelings for Raku. She constantly tries to help Kosaki admit her feelings for Raku. Personality Ruri is one of the more perceptive characters in Nisekoi along with Shū, guessing correctly at Kosaki's and Raku's feelings for each other and at the nature of Raku's and Chitoge's relationship early on. She was also described by her best friend as brutally honest many times. Ruri tends to become annoyed whenever Kosaki's shy nature gets in the way of confessing her feelings, yet always cheers her on behind the scenes. Still, Ruri has the tendency of being pushy of bringing Raku and Kosaki together, and despite under good intentions, is always much to the chagrin of others. Other than Kosaki, Ruri also tends to others' affairs, offering advice, direct or indirect support if otherwise. As opposed to Shu, Ruri is stoic but also aggressive when pushed to a breaking point; her aggresiveness is usually displayed towards Shu by ruthlessly beating him up when he makes perverse advancements towards other girls. Surprisingly though, Ruri is athletic as she is a vital member of their school's swimming team and has a known reputation for being a good swimmer. In terms of love, Ruri is a strict and stoic tsundere. In her views, she never considered love and is adamant to the subject matter. But despite her somewhat deadpan personality, Ruri treasures her friends and is generally grateful for their support and care. Ruri genuinely cares for her loved ones as well, especially towards her (late) great-grandfather. Ruri's love for her great-grandfather is greatly displayed when she expressed her regret of not smiling in their last photo together; when Shu presented to her a voyeur shot of the two smiling alongside one another, Ruri shed honest tears. Relationship * Shu Maiko: Ruri's relationship with Shu has been neutral at best. Although both can be seen tagging alone whenever their best friends are absent, Ruri shows complete annoyance over Shu's antics and pervertism. As comic relief, Shu would be the target of Ruri's constant abuse each time Shu commits lecherous behavior. But even so, Shu considers Ruri a valuable companion; due to each other's commitment to their friends. Even Ruri herself would occasionally respect what Shu has to say, even finding his words profound. Overall, both Ruri and Shu consider each other as "glasses buddies" because of their obvious similarities in eyewear (Nisekoi OVA:Loss / Shrine Maiden). Throughout the anime series, there are only a few instances where the two can be seen in romantic light, such as that time when Ruri was stoically annoyed when she learned that Shu received love chocolates on Valentine's Day (Almost). And there were also times in the manga when Ruri would show a defensive stance on Shu; such when she felt very anxious when a girl confessed her feelings to him (Chapter 141), or when she beat him up after flirting with a bunch of girls (Chapter 172) Aside from that, Ruri once said that Shu somehow reminds her of her perverted late great-grandfather; whom she both loved and hated. As a tsundere, she would quickly dismiss any conversation about having a relationship with Shu, but even so, her friends admit that the two hangs out lovely as a couple. * Raku Ichijō: Both are good friends who show similar concern with Onodera. Although Ruri shows no interest in Raku, she is deeply annoyed with Raku's ignorance on Onodera's feelings. To the point that once, she even tried to spill the beans on the "guy" Onodera likes. In Chapter 113, Ruri is forced to ask Raku to pretend as his boyfriend in her visit to her grandfather's house. There, Raku showed that he too cares for Ruri as a friend. Appearance Ruri has straight, dark, waist-length hair that she keeps in a high ponytail most of the time, and bangs cut in a hime-style, leaving long fringes to frame her face at both sides. Her green eyes are usually framed in square, rimless spectacles. She tends to look rather poker-faced and gloomy most of the time, and always speaks in an emotionless monotone unless prompted by certain situations where she breaks out momentarily from her serious persona. Abilities * Master Martial-Artist: Ruri has demonstrated countless of times her prowess in close-quarters combat, especially whenever Shu is out with his perverted antics. * Master Manipulator: Like her counterpart, Ruri has constantly shown her devious side in planning out schemes to get her best friend and Raku together. Story First Year Arc Second Year Arc Quotes Videos Category:Female characters